


【红茶会】应召男友（9）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【红茶会】应召男友（9）

王耀并没有欺骗亚瑟，他今天晚上是真的和人有约。尽管无法忽视内心的不情不愿，但交易就是交易，一旦开始，就断没有单方面终止的道理。  
他站在洗手间的镜子前，甩落脸上的水珠。睁开眼睛，镜子里的男人带着一脸平静的嫌恶，不动声色地看着他。纤长的睫毛掩不住眼底淡淡的乌青，脸颊消瘦了几分，显得颧骨更高了些。  
修长的手指从下到上将纽扣一粒粒扣好，黑色的领带，银灰色的裤子。本田菊的消息早早被他删进垃圾箱里——日本人用一种谦恭却不容拒绝的口吻告诉他，托马斯先生喜欢应召的孩子向他展示平日里难得见到的风情，希望王先生能配合着装扮稍微诱惑一点的妆容和服饰。  
王耀挑挑眉，嗤笑一声，面前的男人向他竖起中指。  
亚瑟向来不喜欢员工太过浓妆艳抹，不论男人还是女人。这是罗莎偷偷告诉王耀的，英国上司本人则偏好高端低调的衣服，质感的衣料加上简约的剪裁，行外人不看标签是断然猜不出价格的。  
比起一块遮羞御寒的布料，它更像是件防御的武器，用和主人一样凛冽的气息，拒绝非我族类的靠近。  
然而那又怎么样？  
说到底，衣服只是个装束，人们为了取悦别人在上面费尽心思，终极目标却是要将它剥离褪去，丢在无人问津的角落。坦诚相见，肌肤相触，唇舌纠缠之际，玩一场妙不可言的游戏。  
灯红酒绿，如是而已。  
王耀闭了闭眼睛，他记得英国男人的眼神，但他不敢去想是不是他所理解的那样。交叠的目光，隐秘的渴望，气息纠缠像是一杯掺了蜜糖的毒酒，他迫不及待地想引颈而饮，却甚至没有确认的勇气。  
在这个人面前，他就像一只准星里的兔子，知道应该奔逃，却又满心期待着鲜血迸溅的一秒。  
王耀深深吸了口气，控制不住地去想，那副禁欲皮囊下真正的灵魂，会是什么颜色？撕咬他的嘴唇搅拌他的舌尖，那双翡翠的瞳孔里自己，将是什么模样？如果用手指顺着腰部的线条，滑到他最为脆弱的一处轻拢慢捻，男人喉咙下压抑不住的声音，又是否如同自己想象的一般沙哑而性感？  
男孩后退一步，贴在墙上。手指冰凉，颤抖地探进西裤，握住疲惫的器官上下转动。疼痛鲜明地传过来，没有分毫快感。  
心底有个声音嘶喊着，你疯了吗，王耀？为什么要为一个从不相干的人难过。  
——他是个恶魔，霸道突兀地闯进你的生活，把它搅得一团糟。你又能拿到什么好处？他有自己的生活，他不是你的，他永远都不是你的。  
越期待，越残忍。回忆越狠，思念越深。正确的做法是在什么都没开始的时候，就统统断掉。像对待其他所有人一样，干脆决绝，不留情分，不留念想。  
王耀低下头，眼眶酸涩。冷水冲到脸上冰到麻木，世界在水色淋漓中一片模糊。  
   
王耀第一次在约会中迟到。  
推开旋转门的一瞬，他脑海里浮现出很多后果，比如说那位托马斯先生会不会等急了，恼羞成怒，拂袖而去？再比如自己并没有如本田菊吩咐的那样修饰打扮，不遂他的心意，于是这场会面就成了交易的终点？乱七八糟的念头在脑海里翻滚着，尽管王耀不想承认，他的心底居然还小小地升起了一丝期待。  
然而这点期待在目光扫过一圈后就轻而易举地幻灭了。  
角落里的男人抬起头，空气中像是有一条无形的线，两个人几乎在同一瞬间捕捉到了对方。视线相触，男人微微一愣，随即咬着烟挑起嘴角，露出一抹笑容。  
——像是猎人发现了猎物。  
呼吸停止，灯光太亮。心脏停止跳动，又或是悸动得太疯狂。  
——祭祀台上牺牲却沉默着放弃了救赎。  
“Keep me from the cages（让我逃离吧）,  
under thecontrol（这受控的牢笼）.  
Running in thedark（在无尽的夜色中流离颠沛）,  
to find East ofEden（追求伊甸之东）.  
清冽酒香中，醇厚的女声回响在房间每一个角落，撕裂折磨，像是催眠，又像是蛊惑。  
四肢百骸决定罢工，王耀呆呆地看着那张陌生又熟悉的笑脸，冷意从脚底蹿上来，胸膛里的火却一路烧到了脸颊。  
明知不是，可就是太过相似。眉梢上扬的弧度，指尖敲击桌面的节奏，掩饰完美的虚假笑容，睫毛下见得太多，又在心底无数次地描摹过。身体一个激灵，仿佛那点不堪和龌龊猛地被一杆子打翻铺在阳光下暴晒，冷汗浸透掌心，王耀突然有了落荒而逃的冲动。  
男人挺直腰脊靠在座背上，指尖相抵，痞痞的笑容比起疑问不如说是确认。“是你吗，王黯先生？”  
“——很高兴见到您，柯尔特森先生。”  
一声刺耳的王黯，将王耀的理智拉了回来，提醒着不要感情用事。胡乱点着头，东方人强迫自己走到座位前坐得端正，望向那双暗绿色的眼睛。果不其然，从这双瞳孔里，他再一次看到了熟悉的，名为欲望的东西——这让人心慌，却亦让人心安。  
意料之外，也在情理之中。然而到底有什么不同了，单纯的肉体交易里掺杂了另一个人的影子，普通的称呼都变得沉重而酸涩。王耀叹了口气，微微皱起眉头。  
“您脸色不太好。”男人敏锐发现了王耀的异常。  
“有点累……不过没关系。”  
“没关系？是约会没关系，还是操起来没关系？”男人懒懒一笑，王耀诧异地抬起头，冷不防被烟雾喷了一脸。浑浊空气直接呛进肺部，王耀极力忍耐了几秒，还是撑不住扭过脸咳嗽起来。  
“啊啊，抱歉抱歉。”托马斯作势想要拍拍男孩的肩背，被王耀不动声色地躲开。  
“您这是什么意思……”  
“就是你理解的意思。”  
下巴一痛，脸被紧紧卡着转了过去。男人的手指蹭过耳畔滑进头发里，马尾在手腕上缠了几圈，向后用力一扯，逼着王耀微微仰起头与他对视。  
绿眸含着笑，放肆地游过下颌和鼻尖，落进金色的湖泊里。王耀眯着眼睛，无法解读这双眼睛背后的含义——男人的神色欣赏又鄙夷，似乎是在赏玩一件做工细致的赝品。  
眼底暗流涌动。“还不错。”  
“先生，您再不放手，我就要叫警察了。”  
“应召男孩要叫警察？还真是可怕。”托马斯带着点讥讽地笑。  
王耀不说话，抿起嘴唇冷冷地看着他。  
男人挑了挑眉，松开手。眼角残留着狡黠的笑意，像个成功偷吃糖果的孩子。  
王耀揉着后颈按捺下愤怒，他再也不会愚蠢地把眼前的男人和亚瑟混为一谈了，后者讨厌别人的触碰，现在看起来算是美德——眼前这个混蛋是如此的令人厌烦，果然粗眉毛的恶劣是没有底线的。  
“如果没什么其他事，我想我应该走了。”  
托马斯迅速伸出手把人压回座位里，满脸歉意。  
“对不起，我只是开个玩笑。”  
并不是玩笑，王耀沉下脸想。男人是在对他没有按照本田菊的吩咐打扮自己的行为进行惩罚。  
有些人的情绪深埋在眼底，有些人的表情就仅仅是表情而已。前者比如伊万布拉金斯基，一旦看清，控制起来很容易。后者如这位托马斯柯尔特森先生，前一秒的关心下一秒的威胁，看似发自肺腑，都是逢场作戏。  
“先生，如果对我不满意，您没必要这么费事，我也没想过纠缠。”  
“谁说我不满意？简直不能再满意了。”托马斯顺了顺头发，伸长手臂向王耀的酒杯里倒了一些液体。“喝点酒吧，Pouilly Fume，希望你能喜欢。”  
王耀举起酒杯，一饮而尽。白酒确实不错，入口沁凉甘甜，带着些微辣意。  
“所以我们现在应该做什么？”男人问道。  
“Whatever.” 王耀耸耸肩。“不必顾虑我的感受，像对待之前的那个男孩就好了。你们通常谈些什么？”  
“我们只在床上交谈，话题一般是他哭喊着让我停下来。”  
“……”  
王耀微微变色，不过他及时控制住了自己。  
“——当然我并不会停。他有一具完美包容的身体。我喜欢被他的小穴紧紧箍着的感觉，摩擦的触感是如此美妙，然而我把他弄坏了，真可惜。”  
王耀低下头，深深吸了口气。“先生......有没有人说过您很幼稚？”  
男人眯起眼睛。  
“我以为我们能进行一些正常的对话，彼此了解什么的。”  
托马斯怜悯地看着他。“你是在要求我对你的尊重吗？”  
“双向选择，我们是平等的。”  
“真是好笑。”男人烦躁地挥了挥手，王耀发现他这个动作做起来简直和某为柯克兰一模一样。“建立在谎言上的互相了解，得到的信息不过是一堆垃圾。最起码的，王黯绝对不是你的真实名字。”  
“确实不是。”   
“告诉我你叫什么。”  
东方人顿了一顿。“王耀。”  
“你认为我会相信吗？”  
“信不信由你。”  
“Alright. 告诉我更多一些你的事情。”  
“我有两个弟弟，一个妹妹。我很爱他们。我从北京来到这里修读International finance and trade，我喜欢这个专业——”王耀叹了口气，转头看着男人。“柯尔特森先生，不用看手表了，您介意稍微掩饰一下您的不感兴趣么，那会让我好受点。”  
“是吗，那还真是抱歉了。”  
托马斯撇着嘴笑了笑，手指沿着东方人的脸颊向下，勾起下巴。王耀极其讨厌这种暗示意味明显的动手动脚，他刚想偏头躲开，男人探过身，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
王耀身体一僵，烟草的气息冲进鼻腔，却并不难闻。睫毛交剪的距离，男人的眼底混和着渴望和笑意，晶亮闪烁，像高温下融化的水银。  
他无法控制自己——脑海中飞快闪过某个上司怒气冲冲的脸，他的错愕，他的焦灼，他臂膀之间的温度，他不曾出口的诉说——心脏跳动的频率沸腾了血液，鼻尖酸涩。王耀狠狠闭上眼睛，手臂环上对方脖颈，仰起头激烈地迎合。  
“我喜欢你的味道。”托马斯在男孩耳畔轻轻说道，潮圌湿的呼吸喷在耳尖，成功地将一片白皙的肌肤染红。“我想要你，狠狠地要你。”  
王耀抬起头，湿漉漉的睫毛，金眸闪过一丝恍惚。  
“Do you want to make love, now?”  
“I never make love.”男人笑了，再次俯下身唇舌纠缠。   
“——I Fuсk hard.”  
   
开房，拥吻，一切都他妈该死的顺理成章。熟悉的流程，被欲望轻易调动的感官，让王耀几乎忘记了这双手这双唇的主人，和亚瑟柯克兰有多么相像。  
是的，托马斯是对的。只是场床第之欢而已，不是相亲，也不是恋爱。谁他妈稀罕交谈和了解这些愚蠢透顶的东西？  
他们之间全部的联系就是让这个男人将性器插进他的身体，缠绵索求，汲取快感，在King Size的床上做到不知今夕何夕。  
王耀的确好奇托马斯的工作和家庭背景，可他真的想知道吗？知道了又能怎么样？他骗不了自己，那双金色眼睛里，分明是另一个人的倒影。  
不应该把眼前的男人当作替身的，这对谁都不公平——可他忍不了，欲望忍不了，心里悲哀的满足忍不了——男人的指尖燃着一簇火苗，所及之处便烧起燎原的大火。喉咙和嘴唇干渴难耐，小腹深处的肌肉抽搐着绷紧。  
房间没开灯，寂静而黑暗，安全又颓靡。空气仿佛也静止了，天地之间只剩紊乱色情的呼吸。  
男人把王耀压在墙上，单手扣着他的双腕拉到头顶，低头啃咬耸动的喉结。另一只手将衬衫从裤带里抽出来，轻车熟路地伸了进去，握住那根精神奕奕的小东西，极富技巧地揉捏。  
王耀涨红了脸，喉咙里溢出一声动听的呜咽，纤细的腰杆微微扭动，不知是让男人停下来，还是急不可耐地所求更多。  
“宝贝……”  
喉结翻滚，绿眸黯淡了几分，托马斯转而钳住王耀的下巴，心疼地啄吻着那双已经咬出齿痕的唇。他混迹情场这么多年，上过这么多的人，怎么让人意乱情迷，神魂颠倒，他比对方还要知道。  
“让我们玩点刺激的。”  
王耀像没听懂般，微微睁大了双眼，下体的快感依然在脑海中盘旋，他张了张嘴，刚想说点什么，身体猛地一轻，紧接着脑袋一痛，人已经被狠狠地扔在床上。嘶了一声，男孩挣扎着试图爬起身子，托马斯扑了过去，飞快地抓起他的手腕，用王耀的领带结结实实地缠在一起，牢牢绑在床头的栏杆上。  
“你这是在干什么？”王耀一个激灵，沸腾的欲望顿时褪去了大半——他一向厌恶被控制，不论是在工作中，还是床上，王耀只钟情于掌控一切的感觉。  
托马斯没有说话，眼底笑意却更盛，从容不迫地制住王耀乱踢乱动的双腿，俯下身沿着白皙的锁骨留下一路湿热的吻痕。高昂的性器隔着裤子若有若无地顶弄着颤抖的大腿根部，王耀咽了咽口水，炽烈而不安分的洪流在身体内闷烧着，全身的血液如同雷鸣般在身体里颤动，欲火焚身。  
“你有一双很漂亮的眼睛，真是让我分心。”  
托马斯喃喃说道，解下自己领口的深蓝色丝质领带蒙住王耀的眼睛。后者用力地甩头，却无济于事。他看到最后的光景是男人纽扣间深色的胸膛，健美而充满力量。  
王耀紧紧皱起眉。完全的黑暗让他不知所措，对未知本能的恐惧令他无比惊慌——他开始后悔招惹这个男人了。  
“放开我……”  
“安静。”  
男人低声警告，声音冰冷。王耀把头偏到一边，咬住下唇无声的抗议。耳边传来悉悉簌簌的声音，不知道托马斯在弄什么把戏。正茫然间，胸口的扣子被解开了，单单是那一颗，男人用力扯开他的衣服，食指按住那个已经硬起来的小小蓓蕾，极尽抚弄，耐心地画着圈。  
快感再一次被点燃，王耀忍不住出声呻吟，毫无征兆地，男人狠狠拧了一把。  
“不——”呻吟迅速转成了尖叫，冷汗从额前渗出。潮湿的呼吸喷在那一片敏感的皮肤上，随即传来一阵阵细碎尖利的疼痛。  
牙齿碾磨着完全挺立的乳尖，王耀绝望地扭动着身躯试图逃离这情欲的地狱。托马斯啧了一声，把对方的衬衫向上卷到脖颈，塞进他的嘴里，同时伸手在腰侧使劲掐了一下。  
白皙的身体立刻留下两抹红痕。吊到半空的情欲被毫不留情地掐死，男孩眯着眼睛呜咽着，脸上是隐忍暧昧的粉红。嘴巴被堵住无法发出声音，他只能颤抖，同时沉默地忍耐男人的声音和虐待。  
“在我的床上你最好乖一点，我可保不准对你做出什么。”托马斯远远地说着，声音因忍耐而沙哑。“不过看在你是第一次的份上，只要听话，我不会怎么刁难你。”  
“你会爽到的，宝贝。我保证。”  
王耀偏过头保持着沉默，压抑不住的生理泪水透过领带滑落脸颊，又被温柔地吻去。鼻尖充斥着淡淡的烟草气息，一片黑暗中，他在脑海里拼命勾勒着另一个人的模样。  
毁灭再重建的精神世界，总要有一个支撑。纤细的脖颈肌肤绷紧，覆着一层薄薄的汗水，隐约可见暗青的血管。鼻翼翕动着呼吸赖以生存的空气，王耀努力放松自己。  
如果是你这样对待我——我不会反抗的。  
……笨，笨蛋柯克兰。  
腰间一松，皮带被解开了。双腿间混乱的淫液毫不留情地提醒王耀，他是多么渴望眼前的男人的进入。他听到托马斯满意地闷笑，温热的大手用力揉搓着雪白的臀瓣，刚缓了口气，冷不防又被干脆利索地扇了一巴掌。  
清脆的声音在空旷的房间里分外响亮。  
王耀拱起腰，扭动着试图躲开，又被抓了回来给了两下。臀部热辣辣的疼痛，在男人赤裸的目光中烧成了一团火。羞耻心和自尊心双双崩溃，小腹却再次升腾起奇异的快感，尽管心底有千万分个不愿意，湿漉漉的前端还是站起来了，哭泣着，颤抖着，期待手掌的爱抚。  
“我说了，不要乱动。”托马斯低声说道，“不然我就你身上放一块冰，要是敢弄湿床单，我就把你吊起来抽。”  
王耀立刻吓得不敢再动。  
男人似乎对他的反应很是满意，压下身子，在他唇畔奖励性地印下一吻。修长的手指圈住男孩的性器，就着满手黏腻的液体一上一下地滑动。快感一波波地传入脑海，王耀又忍不住颤抖起来，笨拙地夹紧双腿，耸着腰前前后后挺动。  
“你真是不乖啊，我该拿你怎么办？”  
托马斯叹息一声，放开王耀的阴茎，转而托住他的膝盖窝向两边分开。手指挤开抽搐的臀瓣，摸到得不到满足的小穴——那里早已被淫液浸泡得柔软狼藉，让人醉心不已。  
指尖刚刚碰触，王耀的身体立刻瑟缩了一下，本能地向后躲去。托马斯当然不会就这么放过他，又往掌心里倒了些润滑剂，三根手指全部顶进穴口里，视线牢牢锁定着男孩的脸颊，四处摸索着寻找敏感点。  
王耀死死咬着衣服，呜咽着，拼命抗拒这灭顶的快感。空气中漂浮着情欲的味道，铺天盖地的 沉默充斥着一切，逼迫他不得不直面这销魂的羞耻。  
终于，在男人又一次凶狠的顶弄下，男孩的身体重重弹起，领带绷到了极限，汗湿的脖颈勾出绝美的弧度，灯光下美得妖冶。  
“是这里吗，嗯？”恶魔在耳边低声诱惑着着，托马斯用力在那一点捣了几下。  
“呜，不要……不要！”  
王耀模糊地哭叫着，猛地抬腿勾住男人的脊背。脚趾用力蜷起，坚硬的性器颤巍巍地抖动了几下，竟然就在没有任何抚慰的情况下狠狠射了出来。  
男孩跌回床单，津液从嘴角滑落下来，混着汗水弄湿了枕头。胸腔里有什么东西沸腾着爆炸了，天地苍茫。 王耀试图用胳膊挡住眼睛，可是手腕还被捆着，他做不到。眼眶愈发酸涩，他突然很想哭出来，在欲望顶端跌下的瞬间，像个孩子一样放声大哭。  
王耀的高潮猝不及防，托马斯擦去脸上的液体，沉默着欣赏这具完美的肉体。绯红的脸颊，湿淋淋的穴口，软成一滩春水的身体，一切的一切都让男人血脉贲张。淫液混着润滑剂顺着大腿根色情的淌下，托马斯凝视着如此美景，缓缓拉下拉链。  
巨大的性器高扬着头，荷尔蒙的气息肆无忌惮的叫嚣着。王耀喘着粗气，胸膛剧烈起伏，似乎也察觉到了一丝危险，瑟缩了一下。  
托马斯伸手把男孩的大腿拉到最开，撕扯的痛感让王耀皱起眉头，却也让他兴奋，肠道紧张地收缩着，泛着酸透着痒，期待有什么东西毫不留情地戗入，将他狠狠地填满。  
“宝贝，准备好了吗？”明知对方无法说话，男人还是询问了一遍。潮湿的气息喷进耳朵，满满都是恶劣的诱哄。  
王耀发不出声音，他喘息着，腰肢不自觉的扭动代替了一切回答。  
托马斯满意地笑了起来，扶住自己的性器抵着穴口缓缓推了进去。龟头接触肠道的瞬间便涨大了一圈，滚烫湿软的内壁让他忍不住抽了口气。  
太棒了，太棒了，这个男孩简直是上帝赐给他的礼物。  
   
他斯科特柯克兰混迹情场这么多年，还从没有一具身体上得到如此激烈的满足。实在太他妈舒服了，高热的甬道紧紧吸裹着他，柔软的肌肤触感极佳，不玩任何的花样，只是单纯的插入，铺天盖地的快感就在血管里爆炸开来，登顶极乐，飘飘欲仙。  
腰部一个用力，扑哧一声，肉棒整根插到穴口里，囊袋打在臀肉上的声音让人心跳不已。王耀轻呼一声，拼命挣扎着，试图摆脱领带的束缚。  
小家伙无法反抗的模样让斯科特心情大好，解开他的手腕，皮肤上已经被箍出了深色的淤青。猛然获得自由的双手有那么一瞬间的不知所措，王耀愣了几秒，缓缓拥住男人的肩膀。  
这个小小的动作极大地取悦了男人，斯科特拉下王耀的衬衫，疯狂地啃咬着他嫣红的嘴唇。血染红了洁白的牙齿，王耀却也不再躲避。  
他要怎么才能推开这个他永远无法原谅，却也无法错怪的男人。  
……抱我，亚瑟。求求你，抱紧我。  
   
随着男人大开大合的操弄，肉棒紧紧地嵌进小穴里，嫩红的穴肉被翻开又被撞了进去，勾勒出色情到迷幻的画面。男人扯掉王耀眼睛上的覆盖物，就势抱起他，下手没轻没重地揉捏着臀肉，男孩吃了痛，屁股不由得用力夹紧。  
肠道放浪地吸裹着，快感铺天盖地地涌上来。男孩骨子里的放浪让斯科特再也无法忍耐，他伸手抱住王耀的脸，吻上他的嘴唇，下体一刻不停地顶弄撞击着，力道温柔而疯狂。  
一个注定无法安眠的夜，两个各怀心事的人。落地镜映出交合的身体，修长柔韧，布满了的液体和淤青。  
王耀不得不牢牢抱紧对方的身体才不至于滑下去，斯科特欺身上来，变着角度和他接吻。  
嘴唇温度滚烫，心脏却只余一片冰凉。  
   
［tbc］  
 


End file.
